Cannabinoids that lack a carboxyl group are insoluble in water. Attempts have been made to suspend cannabinoids in water to produce beverages, for example, by emulsification. Stable emulsions frequently display unfavorable characteristics such as undesirable flavor and poor bioavailability. Methods to dissolve cannabinoids in water could disrupt the beverage industry.